This invention relates to a warning apparatus against the coverlet out of position, particularly to a warning apparatus for the condition when the children kick off the coverlet.
For the children in sleep during the night usually kick off the coverlet and the parents is not possible to discover the condition in time, the children get cold. This condition gets worse especially in the winter.
To improve this condition, one object of this invention is to provide a warning apparatus which may send signals when the children kick off the coverlet whereby the parents may discover in time to place back the coverlet on the children.
The object, merits and a fuller understanding of the present invention will be obtained by those having ordinary skill in the art when the following detailed description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with accompanying drawings wherein like numerals refer to like or similar parts and in which: